


Приключения в попытках купить книгу из того странного старого магазинчика в Сохо под названием “А.З. Фелл и Ко”

by Mr_Doctor



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Благие знамения
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, в основном канон сериала, книжный магазин Азирафеля, просто ОСы говорят о событиях сериала, с капелькой канона книги, форумы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Doctor/pseuds/Mr_Doctor
Summary: Девушка, коллекционирующая редкие книги, обратилась к форумам за помощью и теперь встревожена тем фактом, что последнюю недостающую книгу можно найти только в лучшем худшем книжном Лондона.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Приключения в попытках купить книгу из того странного старого магазинчика в Сохо под названием “А.З. Фелл и Ко”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adventures In Attempting To Purchase A Book From That Weird Old Soho Bookshop, A. Z. Fell & Co.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315309) by [Quandtuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandtuniverse/pseuds/Quandtuniverse). 



**Форумы редкого антиквариата**  
**= >Подфорум: Книги и публикации**  
**== >Региональный подфорум: Лондон**

**[Новая тема] У кого-нибудь есть копия “Заводного дома”, шестой части?**

**C---**

> Привет всем. Простите, что приходится спрашивать об этом *снова*, но никто не ответил, когда я спрашивала в прошлый раз. Мне нужно знать: где, черт возьми, я могу взять шестую часть “Заводного дома”!? Первое издание, кремово-золотая обложка. У меня есть вся коллекция, аж до 12 части, КРОМЕ одной вопиющей дыры на книжной полке, и это сводит меня с ума. Переиздание 1972 года выглядит приятно, но если мне придется видеть единственную голубую книгу посреди этого ряда, я не смогу больше спать. Конечно, вы понимаете, о чем я?

**Лиам---**

> Понимаю тебя, С, но я видел только полную коллекцию в продаже, если тебе нужны дубликаты всех книг.

**C---**

> Это мою проблему точно не решит. Если я продам все остальное, то просто переложу проклятие на следующую бедную душу.

**VanillaDecay ---**

> надеюсь это нормально врываться в тред месячной давности, но я слышала в “А.З. Фелл и Ко” она есть

**C---**

> Серьезно?

**ArchiveMistress ---**

> О неееет С мнетак жаль

**SoulShaper ---**

> С если тебе нужно, то pageknight и inky собрали документ о том, как работает магазин АЗ. Фелла  
>    
>  _[[ссылка: Значит, тебе нужно в “А. З. Фелл и Ко”... И что дальше? (Гайд для несчастных книжных червей)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519676)]_

**C---**

> Все в порядке, Брит, я в порядке. Это все моя удача, что именно там она оказалась. Хотя я, вроде, уже пережила стадию шока. Видимо, у меня нет выбора, кроме как попробовать.
> 
> Апд: спасибо за ссылку, SoulShaper! Она определенно поможет.

**pageknight ---**

> Аргх, “А.З. Фелл и Ко” ХУДШИЙ книжный. По картинкам на гугл картах может показаться, что это очаровательное и уютное место, но там везде этот странный затхлый запах, и полки какие-то липкие

**~*~Nyanciii~*~^w^ ---**

> оаого, вы рил попали внутрь??? каждый раз когда я прохожу мимо он закрыт

**ArchiveMistress ---**

> очень долго смотрела на тот знак на двери. с трудом разобрала почерк. мистер фелл определенно странный

**Лиам---**

> Я попал туда однажды и да, пахло странно. Но вы видели коллекцию античных картографических документов? офигеть можно.

**inky ---**

> лиам да ты просто ботаник

**Лиам---**

> Как и все мы, иначе почему бы мы сидели на форуме антикварных книг?

**С---**

> Ребят, мы немного ушли от темы.

**Лиам---**

> Прости, С.  
>  Но pageknight прав, А.З. Фелл -- худший книжный в Лондоне. Я однажды умудрился войти внутрь, и он продолжал пялиться на меня через всю комнату. А каждый раз, когда я к нему поворачивался, он улыбался так, словно все в полном порядке. Я где-то на 99% уверен, что это все схема для отмывания денег для мафии.

**inky ---**

> это бы объяснило тех странных похожих на бандитов типов, которые иногда появляются

**ForeALarke---**

> я слышал что мистер фелл сатанист

**ForeALarke---**

> типа есть слухи что у него круг призыва дьявола под тем большим круглым ковром посреди комнаты

**DangerNoodle666---**

> Я бы не верил таким слухам. К тому же настоящие Сатанисты не так уж и круты.

**WriterOfUnwrittenTales_86---**

> Окей, ребят, этот тред ушел далеко от темы, так что я его закрываю. С, надеюсь, ты нашла достаточно информации, и удачи с покупкой “Заводного дома”, шестой части. Обращаясь ко всем остальным: давайте не будем обвинять продавцов книг в сатанизме.

* * *

**[Новая тема] Я достала книгу! Не благодаря А.З. Феллу**

**C---**

> Так вот, я наконец смогла купить последний том, которого не хватало до полной коллекции “Заводного дома”. Большое спасибо pageknight и inky, это было совсем НЕ просто, но благодаря вашему гайду я кое-как умудрилась туда попасть с шестой попытки.
> 
> [Прикрепленная картинка: книжная полка, заполненная, и собранная коллекция двенадцати кремово-золотых томов прямо посередине]
> 
> Все про запах -- правда, обслуживание отвратительно, но купленный мной том был в хорошем состоянии. Если можете этого избежать, то не стоит заходить в этот магазин.

**Лиам---**

> Но он ведь сатанист, да?

**С---**

> Сомневаюсь. Хотя теорию про связи с мафией не могу отбросить.

**ArchiveMistress ---**

> еееей!! поздравляю С!!!  
>  Рассказывай! Хочу знать все о твоем приключении!

**С---**

> Спасибо, Брит! Не уверена, что еще можно сказать. Ну, в плане, это был очень необычный опыт. @ pageknight, inky, Лиам - скажите пожалуйста, вас ведь тоже окружали всякие странные люди, когда вы там были?

**pageknight---**

> Всегда пожалуйста, С! Здорово, что гайд помог.  
>  Думаю, только у странных людей хватит терпения, чтобы попасть туда, так что я не удивлюсь. Ну, я был бы среди них. И там всегда торчит этот парень, в солнечных очках внутри, как будто он пытается быть рокзвездой, и который, я вполне уверен, никогда не брал в руки книгу.

**С---**

> В его защиту, солнце внутри светит довольно ярко. Но я спросила, потому что там были два чувака, и они очень громко начали кричать о том, что хотят купить порно. Мистер Фелл не выглядел обеспокоенным. Они пошли в заднюю комнату, а потом вышли, не купив ничего. Я подошла к нему, чтобы купить книгу, и мистер Фелл выглядел так, словно просто хотел, чтобы я убралась оттуда. это было взаимно.

**inky---**

> чесн я заинтересован в старинном порно мр фелла

**Лиам---**

> Слишком много информации, inky, слишком много

**ForeALarke---**

> Хорошая работа С. в следующий раз загляни под ковер

**С---**

> Я надеюсь, следующего раза не будет.

* * *

**[Новая тема] Покойся с миром, “А. З. Фелл и Ко”.**

**pageknight---**

> В последние пару дней был хаос, но я бы хотел остановиться на секундочку, чтобы почтить память лучшего худшего книжного в Лондоне -- “А. З. Фелл и Ко”. Если вы не видели новости: он сгорел ранее этим днем.  
>  Вы знаете, так как я ученый по средневековью, моя любовь к редким старым книгам тяготеет к действительно редким и действительно старым, и хотя купить хоть одну у А. З. Фелла всегда тяжкое занятие, но у него все еще была одна из лучших коллекций, что я видел. К сожалению, все эти бесценные тома превратились в пепел.

**ArchiveMistress ---**

> Трагедия!! я так и не смогла туда попасть… покойтесь с миром все прекрасные книги…

**VanillaDecay---**

> покойтесь с миром

**С---**

> Ого…  
>  Даже не знаю, что сказать… это ужасно, но мне словно кажется, что книга, которую я там купила, была проклята…

**inky---**

> ребята. вы видели последние новости? пожар под контролем но они расследуют причину. похоже им не пришлось долго искать, чтобы найти круг свечей и странные рисунки на полу…

**Лиам---**

> Про мистера Фелла тоже ничего не слышно. Его никто не видел после пожара.

**ForeALarke---**

> Я ЗНАЛ

**pageknight---**

> Серьезно??  
>  Ну, думаю, если ты призываешь Сатану, то есть места получше, чем легко воспламеняемый книжный магазин!

**С--**

> Окей теперь я знаю, что моя книга ТОЧНО проклята

**inky---**

> Покойся с миром, старинное порно мистера фелла

* * *

**[Новая тема] “А. З. Фелл и Ко” все еще работает?**

**С---**

> Думаю, я буду звучать сумасшедшей, но… разве он не сгорел вчера? Разве у нас не было целой темы, в которой мы об этом говорили? Я могла бы поклясться, но я не могу ее нигде найти?

**ArchiveMistress---**

> Прошла мимо этим утрм!! он разве что был закрыт как обычно

**pageknight---**

> Он точно работает. Я бы спросил, не сошла ли ты с ума, если бы не чувствовал себя также.

**С---**

> Ты же и открыл ту тему!

**ForeALarke---**

> имеете в виду #сатанизмподтвержден? тож не могу найти.

**С---**

> но мы все это помним?

**Лиам---**

> Я нет, о чем вы говорите?

**inky---**

> нас всех разыграли или что? либо это, либо массовые галлюцинации

**DangerNoodle666---**

> Вы все точно сошли с ума.

**WriterOfUnwrittenTales_86---**

> Я не блокировала и не удаляла никакие темы вчера. Если он исчез, то точно не из-за нас.

**pageknight---**

> Не могу ничего вспомнить, кажется, у меня началась мигрень.

* * *

**[Новая тема] У кого-нибудь есть копия “Заводного дома”, шестой части?.. снова.**

**С---**

> К сожалению,  
>  моя была проклята.


End file.
